Experimento
by RuiThesword
Summary: [TanuNatsuTanu] En el que Natsume y Tanuma juegan a preguntas y respuestas... "Una pregunta lleva rondando por su cabeza durante toda la noche. Tanuma suspira. No, no puede preguntar eso... lo mejor es seguir gastando su turno con preguntas cuyas respuestas ni siquiera le interesan. —Yo tengo una —dice Natsume de pronto, atrayendo la atención de todos alrededor de la mesa...".


**Primer fanfic de Natsume :D**

**(así que sed gentiles)**

**Advertencias: shonen-ai, Tanuma POV, suke x suke, un Natsume algo atrevido (#sorrynotsorry), y cursilerias varias. Fluff blandito y achuchable (?)**

* * *

—Sigo sin explicarme cómo es que conoces a Natori Shuuichi.

Nishimura suspira y se mete otra patata frita en la boca, dejando caer con desgana su cuerpo sobre la mesita del _kotatsu_.

—Podría haberlo utilizado para acercarme a alguna chica guapa... o también... — continúa murmurando por lo bajo. Y se sume poco a poco en su abatimiento autoinducido.

Tanuma lo observa divertido mientras calienta sus manos contra la cerámica de su taza de té.

—Lo que yo no me explico es que no me saludaras, Natsume —añade el aludido Natori, fingiendo desilusión—. La casualidad hace que me tope contigo en esta pensión, ¡y tú ni siquiera te acercas a presentarme a tus amigos...!

Natsume ríe avergonzado, y Tanuma se encuentra a sí mismo prestándole demasiada atención al rubio, como de costumbre.

Sin embargo lo siguiente que el hombre de los carteles publicitarios dice consigue molestarle un poco.

—Y yo que pensaba que era tu único amigo...

Natsume no dice nada y Ponta comenta algo sobre camarones fritos. Tanuma comienza a sospechar que esta misteriosa persona tiene algo que ver con la parte de la vida de Natsume a la que él no tiene acceso.

Espíritus.

Y le resulta irónico y amargo, porque sin la existencia de _yokais_ probablemente ellos jamás se hubieran conocido...

—Natsume siempre intenta no importunar a nadie —dice de pronto.

Clavando la mirada en las hojas de té que flotan sobre el líquido humeante, fuerza una sonrisa.

—Seguramente no quería molestarte, Natori-san.

Lo cierto es que sólo han venido a pasar el fin de semana a una pensión de aguas termales en medio del bosque. Últimamente Tanuma ha estado tratando de introducirse en el círculo de Natsume cada vez más. Quiere formar parte de suvida, aún si no puede ver el mismo mundo que él...

A veces Taki también sale con ellos. Le gusta Taki; siempre amable, considerada, atenta...

Una bellísima persona.

Y sin embargo cuando Natsume acaricia su cabeza, algo se revuelve dentro de él.

—Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya —comenta Natsume fingiendo un bostezo.

—Aún es pronto —añade Natori casi automáticamente—, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

Nishimura levanta la cabeza de la mesa y asiente enérgicamente.

—¡Sí, se me dan bien los juegos de mesa! —exclama dándole un codazo a Kitamoto, que sin mucha objeción, se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad me refería a algo así como el juego de preguntas y respuestas... por aquí no hay ni siquiera una baraja de cartas, por lo que se ve...

A diferencia de Nishimura Natsume no parece muy animado. Tanuma observa su sonrisa de compromiso; cejas curvadas hacia abajo y manos recorriendo suavemente el pelaje de Ponta. De pronto, le mira.

Y le sonríe.

El corazón de Tanuma late tan fuerte, que su sonido consigue tapar la conversación de fondo. Y cuando ambos quieren darse cuenta, han sido arrastrados dentro del juego.

Veinte minutos después y habiendo hecho todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, Natori rompe a reír.

—Sois todos tan monos e inocentes...

Nishimura, deprimido de nuevo, le da un sorbo a su zumo de piña.

—Has tenido más tiempo que nosotros para tener experiencias. Sólo eso.

Tanuma observa cómo Natori ríe de nuevo.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. La verdad es que ya no sé qué más preguntar... ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

Una pregunta lleva rondando por su cabeza durante toda la noche. Tanuma suspira. No, no puede preguntar eso... lo mejor es seguir gastando su turno con preguntas cuyas respuestas ni siquiera le interesan.

—Yo tengo una —dice Natsume de pronto, atrayendo la atención de todos alrededor de la mesa.

—Bueno, es sólo curiosidad... —comienza, inseguro—, ¿pero nunca os habéis sentido atraídos por alguien del mismo sexo?

Ponta suelta una risita, y Tanuma recibe la pregunta como si un puñetazo en el estómago acabara de robarle la respiración.

Entonces, Natsume decide continuar:

—Bueno, es que nunca me he enamorado de una chica y supongo que eso es raro. Por eso lo digo —explica torpemente.

Durante unos segundos nadie dice nada, y Kaname siente que si no lo suelta, explota.

—A mí, en realidad... —empieza a decir —, bueno, yo... yo no diría que alguien me desagrada sólo por no ser del sexo contrario. No es que sea bisexual pero... creo que no me importaría salir con alguien del mismo sexo si esa persona es de la que estoy enamorado. O incluso si es sólo atracción física...

Natsume pestañea unas cuantas veces, genuinamente sorprendido. Y Tanuma siente como si su expresión se suavizara sólo para su persona.

Entonces se da cuenta de que no puede evitar sentirse feliz ante cualquier estúpido detalle o mirada que Natsume le dedica, aún si no significa nada.

—Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Pero así como Kaname sabe que en ese momento podría morir tranquilo, también tiene la certeza de que esa respuesta no tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas.

Y en realidad no importa, porque nunca esperó ser correspondido.

Es suficiente, se repite a sí mismo mientras le devuelve la sonrisa a su amigo. Suficiente.

—Pues a mí no me gustan los penes —comenta Nishimura de repente, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Con sólo ver a Taki-chan y lo adorable que es me es imposible pensar en la posibilidad.

Kitamoto se echa a reír.

—Supongo que yo también pienso así, ¿qué hay de ti, Natori-san?

—Lo mismo.

Tanuma no puede evitar pasar por alto la reacción de Natsume, que aparentemente sorprendido, desvía la mirada sonrojado.

—Bueno, pues si no os importa ahora sí que os dejo dormir... —comenta Natori incorporándose— Me voy a mi habitación ya... Buenas noches chicos.

Minutos después Kitamoto y Nishimura siguen su ejemplo, y se van a la habitación contigua que ambos comparten.

Estúpidamente, Tanuma se da cuenta por primera vez de que Natsume y él estarán durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, y se obliga a calmarse a sí mismo mientras observa cómo Natsume extiende los _futones_ en el suelo. _Futones_ que, para su sorpresa, están más pegados de lo que nunca podría haber esperado.

Y ahí es cuando se percata de que lleva por lo menos cinco minutos parado en el mismo punto, observando como un imbécil a Natsume mientras éste se ocupa de todo el trabajo.

—Ah, lo siento —añade nervioso—. Déjame que te ayude.

Con una torpeza bastante impropia de él, comienza a estirar las sábanas mientras siente la mirada de Ponta clavada en su espalda. Jamás había perdido tanto el control de la situación estando con Natsume, y definitivamente no iba a permitirse el lujo de estropear todo esa noche.

—Natsume, creo que me iré a dormir a la habitación de los otros dos. —informa entonces el gato rechoncho y bicolor—. Espero que no pensaran que podían esconder de mí eso que huelo, porque tengo un olfato excelente para la comida.

Y meneando el trasero como sólo el gato de Natsume sabe, se aleja dedicándole una última sonrisa ladina.

—Ese gato tragón... —comenta Natsume suspirando.

Las luces han sido apagadas y ambos se han acostado. Sus hombros se rozan debido a la cercanía, y Tanuma permanece con los ojos plenamente abiertos bajo la oscuridad.

—No tengo sueño —dice Natsume revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

—Me pasa lo mismo...

Y entonces, silencio.

—Yo también quería preguntar eso —suelta de pronto Tanuma.

—¿En serio?

Natsume, sorprendido y muy despierto, se gira hacia el lado de Tanuma, repentinamente interesado.

—Sí. Así que no pienses que eres extraño.

Aún bajo la oscuridad, Kaname adivina una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su devoción.

—Gracias.

Y sintiendo la paz fluyendo por cada poro de su cuerpo, cierra los ojos.

—No hace mucho tiempo, Natori-san me dio un beso.

Tanuma considera la posibilidad de hacerse el dormido, pero esa sensación que de repente oprime su pecho le obliga a indagar, y abre los ojos con terror.

—¿Por qué...? Pero si a esa pregunta, el respondió que...

—Lo sé. Pero creo que en ese momento se sentía confundido... para la gente como nosotros, el mundo es cruel. Quizás incluso él se sientiera solo...

—¿Y tú...?

—Yo le pedí que no volviera hacerlo.

—Entonces Natori-san también puede verlos...

—Sí.

No tiene derecho a reprocharle nada, así que Tanuma permanece en silencio.

—El punto de todo esto es que al principio pensé que el hecho de que un hombre me diera mi primer beso era un poco penoso. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era gran cosa, entonces hice esa pregunta... y parece que de verdad Natori-san no tenía esas intenciones...

—¿Estás... decepcionado? —se atreve a preguntar Tanuma, con timidez.

—¡No! A mí... no me gusta Natori-san. Pero cuando dije que estaba de acuerdo contigo, no mentía. De verdad no me importaría intentarlo con un chico... así... por curiosidad y eso...

—A-a mi tampoco...

El corazón de Tanuma late violentamente contra su pecho mientras aprieta las uñas contra sus sábanas.

¿Es esto una oportunidad? Porque si no lo es, Tanuma duda seriamente el que vuelva a darse una ocasión similar en su corta y miserable vida...

¿Y si Natsume, de repente, le da las buenas noches y dándole la espalda decide dormirse?

Como si de un resorte se tratara, acalorado, Tanuma aparta las sábanas y se sienta sobre su _futon_.

—¿Quieres... intentarlo conmigo?

Y dicho queda.

—Es que... a ambos nos gustaría probar y, y hay confianza así que... um, ¿puedo besarte?

La oscuridad, de algún modo, es estimulante. Y por supuesto completamente capaz de paliar la cobardía; pero si por esta negrura —responsable de su pequeña muestra de valentía—, es rechazado... Tanuma tendrá que buscar plaza en alguna escuela de Australia en la que acepten alumnos a mitad de curso.

Allí, piensa, visitará a sus amigas las avestruces y enterrará la cabeza en tierra firme para nunca jamás sacarla de allí...

—Vale... —accede Natsume, y se sienta también sobre su _futon_.

...Aunque la vida en Japón también es buena, se dice entonces.

Sentados contiguamente, sus hombros se siguen rozando. Natsume comienza a inclinarse con dolorosa lentitud mientras que, en algún punto, Tanuma agarra sus mejillas... Entonces, ávido por recortar la distancia y con la certeza de que lo desea tanto, que duele, le da un suave beso.

Ninguno cierra los ojos. Y luchando contra la oscuridad que sume su zona horaria, se observan en medio del suave contacto.

Natsume separa levemente los labios. Su aliento quema y lo invita a acariciarlos contra los suyos; y así lo hace.

Cubriendo de caricias el labio inferior de su compañero —que estático, se deja hacer—, pronto se da cuenta de que sus labios están lo suficientemente resecos como para dificultar la tarea. Pero Natsume, entre considerado y atrevido, los lame.

La mirada es tan intensa que Tanuma tiene que cerrar los ojos, abrumado. Entonces se da por vencido y la abre la boca, dejando paso a esa lengua que presiona allá donde sus labios parten.

La calidez de Natsume le hace sentir una sensación parecida al vértigo; su sentido del equilibrio se vuelve loco, y siente una imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse a algo.

Tanuma suspira y se agarra a su cuello mientras intenta tomar el control del beso, pero al parecer a Natsume no le gusta ser dominado...

Sus lenguas hacen contacto y en ese momento sabe que se ha vuelto adicto. Que cuando se separen, no será capaz de contenerse jamás.

Vagamente es consciente de cómo las manos de Natsume vagan en torno a sus costados, y cuando cae en la cuenta de que él tambien desea tocarle, se siente inexplicablemente feliz.

Tanuma se separa y besa su mandíbula, sus mejillas, sus párpados, y la punta de su nariz. Y desea entonces que Natsume sea capaz de perdonarle...

Porque de verdad es tarde. Es _tan_ tarde como para volver atrás, tan tarde como para seguir ocultando que lo quiere y lo querrá hasta que se muera...

Envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, lo empuja contra el futon y permanecen así, tumbados.

—¿Tanuma?

—Lo siento. Quédate así un momento y te dejaré ir, lo prometo.

—Pero si a mí también me gustas...

Tanuma suspira de alivio y lo estruja un poco más... Y de nuevo espera que Natsume pueda perdonarlo.

Porque de todas formas sabe que hubiera sido tarde. Demasiado tarde como para cumplir esa promesa... y haberlo dejado huir de entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Y eso es todo. Basado en una especie de experiencia personal con mi mejor amiga en la que yo sería Tanuma, solo que yo no estaba enamorada de ella y además tampoco me atreví a sugerirle nada...**

**La vida es dura, así que escribo fanfics XDD**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
